


О принятии реальности

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драббл был написан в качестве разминики по фестовой заявке, но, боюсь, что заказчик думал о других акцентах.<br/>Для коллекции</p>
    </blockquote>





	О принятии реальности

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл был написан в качестве разминики по фестовой заявке, но, боюсь, что заказчик думал о других акцентах.  
> Для коллекции

— Если ты скажешь, что синий мне к лицу… — хрипит Соло. Он тихо стонет — скорее просто выталкивает воздух из легких, на большее его не хватает. Он слишком хорошо чувствует свое тело, но управлять им не может. Наполеон откладывает на потом удивление от того, что Илье удалось довести его до квартиры. Вопрос, как он его нашел, не звучит.  
— То окажусь чертовски прав, — спокойно пожимает плечами Илья и шикает на попытку Наполеона усмехнуться.  
Илья хмурит брови и аккуратно, почти невесомо по миллиметру смывает с лица грязь и кровь. Курякин хотел зажечь свет поярче — лицо напарника напоминает охлажденную отбивную, — чтобы не ошибиться, не задеть настоящие порезы от ударов кастетом. Но Соло едва морщится, вновь стонет, пытаясь увернуться от лампы. И Илья оставляет попытку. Он включает фонарик и убирает его под кровать, успевая заметить слезящиеся глаза, над которыми распухают, наливаются кровью разбитые веки. Их цель оказалась не только гением теневого рынка, но и ревнивым мужем — он хорошо постарался, чтобы Соло не смог больше подходить к его жене. Илья опоздал: Наполеона уже не держали подручные, он безвольно лежал на земле, а рогоносец продолжал его бить. Одно хорошо, решает Илья, за ревностью муж не увидел большего — их не раскрыли.  
— Было бы глупо игнорировать реальность, — поясняет Курякин.  
Наполеон замирает, медленно втягивая воздух. Илья знает: будь Соло здоров, он бы посмотрел на него с ухмылкой, всем видом показывая, что он весь внимание. Илья осторожно проходится платком по щеке.  
— И то, что синий к тебе к лицу, ты знаешь и без меня, — Илья говорит размеренно, буднично, словно они обсуждают детали какой-нибудь миссии.  
Наполеон спокойно вдыхает, жалобно охая: ему кажется, что ребра поломаны, скрошены, и все его внутренности — хорошо взбитая кровавая масса. Наполеон вспоминает ту самую драку, разминки с Ильей. Курякин, решает Соло, — ходячая рациональная нежность. Он вытер им пол берлинского туалета, повозил перед Сандерсом, а после, на спаррингах, упражняясь в сарказме, утыкал носом в мат, и все же он бил по-другому.  
— Ммм, — Наполеон выталкивает из себя еще один вздох и осторожно прикасается кончиком языка к зубам, те, кажется, выпадут от любого прикосновения. — И ты не будешь спорить, что я красив, как… — Задыхаясь от спазма в ноге, он не успевает договорить.  
Илья замирает над ним, внимательно всматриваясь, пытаясь угадать, что случилось, но голос его остается таким же ровным, спокойным, как каких-то четыре часа назад. Соло бы многое отдал, чтобы вернуться то время: тогда он не задумывался над тем, сколько в нем мышц и костей.  
— Да, — кивает Илья. — Как не буду спорить и с тем, что не устаю поражаться объемам твоего эго. Нарцисс бы утопился от зависти.  
— Древняя Греция, — Наполеон хочет многозначительно протянуть, вложив в два слова всю красочность намеков, на деле выходят сплошные свистящие звуки.  
— Тебя только на голову эллинов не хватало, — Илья продолжает методично обрабатывать раны. Он проходится по носу, оглаживая мокрым платком переносицу. Наполеон проклинает задание, фрау с изящными ножками, ее мужа со всем его бизнесом — вместо лица он чувствует маску, словно бы кожа вся вздулась, опухла и так и застыла. Он почти не чувствует пальцев Ильи, проходящихся по его бровям, лбу, подбородку.  
— То есть я мог бы поспорить с богами? — уточняет Соло.  
— В качестве источника проблем, — фыркает Илья, — несомненно. — Он скептически оглядывает Наполеона, и тот понимает: без жертв не обойдется. — Нужно будет вытряхнуть тебя из пиджака.  
— Это мой любимый костюм, — замечает Соло. — К тому же он синий. Чудесная гармония.  
— Реальность, Наполеон, говорит обратное, — доставая ножницы с пола, наставительно замечает Илья. — Он грязный и порванный. После сегодняшнего ты не отнесешь его и в прачечную. Но если ты переживаешь, что какой-то бездомный лишится шанса заполучить хорошую вещичку, так и быть. Мы пожертвуем чем-нибудь еще из твоего гардероба.  
Звук ножниц режет Наполеону слух. Соло кажется, что его достают из покореженной в аварии машины.  
— Но у меня хотя бы есть темно-синяя пижама, — он еле слышно вздыхает. Наполеон почти не видит лица Ильи, но ему кажется, что тот улыбается.  
— Вы будете идеально сочетаться, — подтверждает догадку Курякин, осторожно вытаскивая из-под Соло остатки пиджака и рубашки, — ты, постельный режим и та самая пижама в полоску.  
Перезвон дверного звонка Наполеону кажется насквозь фальшивым. Он вновь стонет — на этот раз недовольно.  
— Потерпи, — Илья, почти не касаясь, берет в ладони его лицо. — Я успел позвонить одному знакомому доктору, — Илья дергает уголком рта, — как-то вытаскивал из меня пару пуль. Он не прелестная медсестричка, но дело свое знает.  
Наполеон кривится: ему так хочется усмехнуться, подмигнуть и многозначительно вздернуть бровь.  
— Дамы любят героев, — выдает он.  
Илья качает в ответ головой, подтверждая, то ли что любят, то ли что Соло — засранец. Наполеон хотел бы ставить на первое, но верит второму. Илья осторожно наклоняется и аккуратно, почти невесомо прикасается губами к линии роста волос. Он замирает так на секунду, в которую Соло забывает, что умеет дышать, и исчезает в проходе.  
Наполеон ворчит про себя и обещает: им еще предстоит разговор о принятии реальности, — и через боль едва улыбается: он, постельный режим, пижама, Илья — они сочетаются.


End file.
